


Spectrum

by Fellowfandomgurl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fellowfandomgurl/pseuds/Fellowfandomgurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a kiss Eren gave Jean, now he's feeling different and in no time, he's falling in love for the horse face. He's starting to get jealous of all the time Jean spends with Marco, and he's determined to make Jean fall for him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spectrum

"Eren! What are you doing?!" Jean yelled, his face flushed.

He had been arguing with Eren, as always they were fighting and throwing fists around, but the argument had gotten so heated, that Eren grabbed Jean's wrist, and kissed him roughly.

"What does it look like dumbass." Eren growled, and leaned in to give him another kiss but this time Jean turned his head to the side, the kiss landed on his cheek. Eren grunted, grabbed both of Jean's wrist in each hand, easily pining them to a wall, and had pushed Jean against the wall.

"Eren stop! Stop-" But his yell turned into a muffle when Eren kissed him again, his tongue invading Jean's mouth.

Eren then pressed his leg on Jean's inner thigh, causing Jean to slightly moan, turning red.

"Get off!" Jean mustered all of his courage and strength, and finally shoved Eren off. Eren breathed heavily, and Jean panted.

"What the hell Eren?!" Jean yelled, and Eren looked at him with those eyes, as if apologetically.

"Jean-"

"No! Just don't even talk to me!" He had already seen the apology in his eyes, mistaking it for pity.

Jean walked away, crossing his arms and ducking his head low, face still flushed.

"Hmm." Eren said. He always hated, loathed Jean. He was a horse face after all. But lately, he noticed minor details of Jean; the way he smiled, the way he laughed, the way he even got angry at him. Eren shook his head, he always hated Jean and it should stay that way. What happened today was just an accident; it meant nothing to him.

XXX

It was a day at training, and at the middle of the day, all of the squads are together eating their lunch. Jean had been sitting where he usually sat; another different squad he didn't know and of course, Marco sat down to join him. Marco was the only one Jean tolerated.

"Hey Jean!" Marco greeted him as he sat down across from him. Jean smiled at him, still feeling upset by what had happened with Eren.

"Hi Marco." He said, and they both soon talked about something else.

"Eren! Over here!" Armin yelled at Eren who was looking towards Jean's table. He looked up at Armin and gave him a grin.

"Hey Armin, Mikasa. How was clean up duty for you guys?" Mikasa shrugged and replied, "Quite okay. Just what I expected." Armin nodded along with her.

"That's nice. . ." Eren wasn't listening, he was already staring back at Jean's table, watching how Marco made Jean laugh.

Its not fair that Marco is the only person Jean seems to have fun with. I could make Jean happy if I'd have the chance; wait what am I thinking?! Eren thought, blinking rapidly.

"Marco you're an idiot!" Jean yelled, but he was smiling and Marco grinned back at him.

And it made Eren feel angry and small.

Just then, Jean got up to go to the hallways.

"I gotta go out in the hallways guys, er, Levi is expecting me." He lied easily, and Armin nodded understandingly, Mikasa however scowled.

"That Levi is looking for trouble. So interested in Eren much?" She said lowly, and Armin shook her head at her.

"You're just being jealous Mikasa. Levi is just someone that saved his life don't you forget about that."

Eren had already gone outside, and saw Jean walking in a slow pace ahead of him. Eren quickly caught up with him, and grasped his arm. Jean gasped, surprised.

His face turned to anger though when he saw Eren's face.

"Wait hear me out!" Eren yelled, but Jean huffed.

"Hear you out on what?! There's nothing to talk about!" He tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but Eren apparently had been lifting weights or something because he was strong.

"Let go!" Jean then started to throw punches, and like before, Eren threw a punch as well, and they were fighting like usual, except this time, Eren grabbed Jean's wrist again, and he pulled Jean around, and shoved him against the wall, so Jeans's cheek was squished against the wall. Eren held his arm tightly, twisting it.

"Let me go!"

"Not until you hear what I have to say! Listen I don't know what happened back there I just got out of control I-"

He was racking his brain for more explanations, he was now not paying attention to Jean. But Jean wasn't listening to him; his face was flushed red, and tears were forming in his eyes.

And it wasn't until a tear slipped from his eye that Eren felt his heart break a bit, and he felt so guilty.

"Oh Jean I'm sorry." Eren said softly, he wanted to cry to. He let go of Jean, but he spun him around so he was face to face with him, and Eren pulled Jean close for a tight hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," He continued to say in Jean's ear, and Jean sobbed.

"Eren why did you do that? Are you making fun of me? Because you sure hell are accomplishing that." Jean said through his cries, and he let himself be swept up in the arms of Eren.

"No I just-" Jean then took a deep breath, and shoved Eren away.

"Just forget about it."

"No I can't just forget about it! You can't-" Eren spat.

"Jean!" A voice interrupted them, and they both looked to Marco, who was staring at Eren, clearly confused.

"Marco! I uh-"

"We were talking about something." Eren said, voice steady but he was glaring at Marco.

Marco smiled sweetly, and a light blush on his face.

"I'm sorry! I can leave you guys alone I just wanted to talk to Jean." He was about to turn around and leave but Jean grabbed his arm.

"No Jeager and I finished. Lets go." Jean then walked away with Marco, whilst Marco waved at Eren. Eren bit his lip, and crossed his arms angrily, watching them walk away.

"So what was it that you needed to talk to?" Jean said, letting go of his arm.

"Oh that, uhm that's nothing." Marco blushed. "It's just that I know how you and Eren fight so I just prevented it."

"God Marco you're an angel." Jean mused, and this time for the first time, he put an arm around him, pulling him in close.

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno I had an idea   
> Also this is not it this is just the first chapter more will be uploaded this week


End file.
